


to his knees - PHOTO MANIP

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: RebelCaptain Smut Weekend [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blaster Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Shameless Smut, Smut, dusting off the Photoshop skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: Do we think Cassian has a fetish for Jyn withherhis blaster? In my GFFA he does…~EXTREMELY nsfw~photo set/photo manip created for RebelCaptain Smut Weekend 2018Day 3 prompt: free day





	to his knees - PHOTO MANIP

**Author's Note:**

> Relocating my (ahem) adult works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon

“You are enough to drive a saint to madness or a king to his knees” ~Grace Willows


End file.
